<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vivamus Amor Ridete by Warks1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037214">Vivamus Amor Ridete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warks1999/pseuds/Warks1999'>Warks1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Favourite Eejits [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Derry Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warks1999/pseuds/Warks1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Erin's new relationship faces its toughest test yet as the holiday season ends. Meanwhile, Gerry has an annoying problem which causes further tension with Joe...</p><p>Part 7 of Our Favourite Eejits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Maguire/Erin Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Favourite Eejits [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Term</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: New Term 8th January 1996</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The year is 1996. A year where peace seems ever nearer and barricades both physically and metaphorically become ever less important. A year which I start at the happiest point of my life. With my loving boyfriend and the rest of my friends, we are ready to take on the world…</em>
</p><p>"I'm gunna need a few more knives before we do that Erin".</p><p>Not again. Erin awoke to the incredibly familiar narration from Orla reading Erin's own diary back to her without a care for her privacy. <em>This is definitely the year that I need lock on my door… </em>Erin thought to herself, with a slight blush to her cheeks.</p><p>"Wha-What time is it Orla?" Erin looked around the otherwise dark room and the notable lack of any light source other than the lighter Orla held over her diary.</p><p>"Half five".</p><p>"Why are ye in my room at half five?" The irritated Erin quizzed her.</p><p>"I went to bed at seven and I woke up at five. I was scared on mine own so I was".</p><p>As much as she loved her cousin and cared for her when it came to the things that frightened her, Erin couldn't help but want to strangle Orla for getting her up so early. It was their first day back at school and the start of a month that featured mock exams, mountainous spikes on the educational horizon. It was also the first true public test for Erin and James.</p><p>With the inclement weather conditions of the Christmas holidays, the five of them spent most of their time at each other's houses rather than out and about. Erin and James were yet to test how their relationship would work with the rest of society but neither wished to go to great lengths to hide it either. Anyway, at Our Lady Immaculate, there was nowhere to hide. As far as they were aware, outside of their friends and family, only Jenny Joyce knew of them being together. Before returning to England, Harriet advised them to tell Jenny, stating that her friend wasn't that bad underneath her sometimes condescending behaviour. Like she had been about many things, Harriet was proven correct. When they did tell Jenny whilst waving Harriet off, she only professed her happiness for them and not disgust like Erin half-expected. One less obstacle to face on day one.</p><p>"Ach come on Orla". Erin decided after a minute of silence. "Get in".</p><p>Dropping the diary back on Erin's desk, Orla raced over and leapt under the covers. Immediately snuggling herself in next to Erin, she was soon asleep by her side. Erin drifted back off too but with the hopes that another time it might be someone else sleeping next to her.</p><hr/><p>Gerry was really pissing Joe off that morning. For three days Gerry had suffered with toothache and the constant moaning from him began to drive Joe insane. The first complaint came after he finished some ice cream and for the hour after he would not stop going on about how much his tooth was killing him. Then the day after, the Southerner woke up with the tooth still hurting and for whatever reason decided Joe needed to be burdened with his struggle too. And then last night, when only Mary's intervention stopped Joe from going off the rails with him because Gerry refused yet again to drive the kids to school and insisted upon going to the dentist the next day. <em>Southern Bastard…</em></p><p>"Ye still moanin about that tooth there snappy".</p><p>"Leave him da". Mary intervened for Gerry, who continued to sit rubbing his aching tooth.</p><p>"One punch Mary… one!" Joe protested. "Then he can stop crying and start acting like he's got a pair".</p><p>"Da!"</p><p>To Gerry's relief, Joe settled down to eat his breakfast, leaving him to sooth the painful toothache that he'd received. Sarah strolled in with her dressing gown still on, the bags under her eyes causing Mary to frown.</p><p>"Bad night Sarah?". She enquired.</p><p>"Aye Mary couldn't sleep a wink. I'm just so worried about this new girl starting ye know. She's got all these fancy qualifications…".</p><p>"Ach, you'll be fine love". Joe rested his hand on his daughter's shaking arm. "You keep smiling and no one will ever outshine ye".</p><p>"Thanks Da".</p><p>Sarah leant down to cuddle her father; a rare moment of affection allowed by the patriarch. Gerry certainly wouldn't be trying for any hugs anytime soon though. Mary made Sarah a cup of tea and for a few minutes there was a comfortable silence in the kitchen. The only sound being that of Joe crunching into toast.</p><p>"MOTHERFUCKERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS".</p><p>
  <em>That lasted.</em>
</p><p>Mary could only wince when the familiar sound of a chirpy Michelle Mallon put the sound barrier to one side. Michelle timed her entrance perfectly as Orla came flying down the stairs to jump in for a hug with both her and Clare. Erin did not trail far behind and James, who'd hung back from the others, rushed forward with open arms to catch his leaping girlfriend. He caught her smoothly and their lips pecked together, forgetting that they were at Erin's house and Michelle stood only feet away…</p><p>"OI! Rule one!" Michelle shouted as she disentangled herself from Orla and Clare.</p><p>Daring one more kiss, James planted it on Erin before she could jump off of him and for a couple of seconds they simply refused to part. An angered Michelle had to physically drag Erin off him, the couple both laughing wildly at her antics, to her dismay. Clare and Orla shared smiles of affection at the pair and, to the couple's relief, did not engage in helping Michelle like they occasionally would. Ripped away from each other's more passionate grasp, James and Erin held hands instead. Orla led Michelle away to the kitchen to get her some toast, allowing the two to continue their handholding and Erin made a mental note to reward Orla later.</p><p>"Finally! Another man in the house". Joe grumbled. "Morning son".</p><p>"Morning Joe". James smiled, offering Gerry a consoling smile a second later. "Good morning Mary, Sarah".</p><p>"Aye morning son". Mary nodded to him.</p><p>"Look at the two of you". Sarah cooed in James and Erin's direction. "Ye look so happy you do, isn't that right da".</p><p>"<em>I'm gunna feckin' boke</em>". Michelle mumbled.</p><p>"Language young lady!". Joe barked at her from across the table. Nothing got past him.</p><p>Michelle threw her hands up in a sign of surrender and quickly shut it to focus on finishing her toast. Orla decided to start braiding Clare's hair and they sat for fifteen minutes or so, each having something to eat and breaking into a chat.</p><p>"Right, we best be off". Erin rose from her position at the table.</p><p>"Woah woah, hold up there wains!". Mary's voice boomed, causing them all to freeze. "For the love of god, keep yourselves out of trouble this term. Ye have exams in a few weeks, ye need to concentrate… understood?"</p><p>"We're always well behaved Mary". Michelle smirked.</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I want to pick that girl up and throw her through the feckin window…</em>
</p><p>Mary opted to shake her head at Michelle's ridiculous statement, though inside her thoughts were lurching towards something far more drastic. The kids soon donned their coats and made their way out of the house in the direction of the school bus. Gerry followed not far behind for his early morning dental appointment and Joe offered to take Sarah to work, leaving Mary alone with Baby Anna.</p><p>"Right well, at least you won't answer back to me".</p><hr/><p>Trying to keep anything under wraps for long in Derry was a challenge. Everybody knew what everybody else was doing, when they were doing it and usually why. An Irish-English relationship within the city stood no chance of remaining in the shadows for long, not even with the consideration that it involved clueless teenagers factored in. However, being teenagers, the two people in question believed that they knew best and were satisfied that sitting next to each other on the bus would not raise any eyebrows. Holding hands was daring but Erin was quite certain that no one else on the bus noticed what they were doing. Other than their friends.</p><p>Michelle ensured that they would not get a row to themselves. The hand holding was genuine but even without a relationship between them, they would have been almost holding hands given how packed in they were on the row. Clare and Orla had all the space in the world on the row in front, something which the latter took advantage of by stretching out all over the seats. By the time the bus stopped at school, Clare ended up having to wake her up, for the young McCool was fast asleep on her shoulder. Unwilling to relinquish their intertwined hands, James and Erin waited for everyone else to get off the bus first before stepping out to a new term and a barrage of questions… and probable abuse.</p><p>"Ready". James whispered.</p><p>Erin squeezed his hand and grinned giddily back at him. Leading her off the bus, the other three formed a protective shield in front of them, which they could only assume was Michelle's idea. The whole point of discretion… was to be discreet and Michelle's version of it only made them look more suspicious to the other students. They could already hear the whispers and see the shocked looks of the other pupils as they walked through the corridors. At that point, the shield became useless as anyone behind them would see that the two were holding hands. Most of the comments were against James and by now he learned to channel them out but it was the ones against Erin that infuriated him. But for Erin every comment hurt, and she was ready to scream at the next one when Orla suddenly started a very much needed conversation.</p><p>"Why do we have exams?".</p><p>A typically… <em>Orla…</em> question for the group to answer. One which Michelle took upon herself to.</p><p>"Because it's school Orla. And ye know, for jobs and that".</p><p>"To assess our understanding of the knowledge and skills that we might need in the future". James added.</p><p>"Like whether we can conduct a siege like Cromwell?" The inquisitive Orla questioned him in return.</p><p>"Ye… yes… I suppose".</p><p>Erin's elbow smashed into his side on that answer, her own way of telling him not to encourage Orla's love of the man so hated in Ireland. He decided not to admit how much it actually hurt him when she did and instead laughed back at his girlfriend, who gave him a look reminiscent of her mother in return.</p><p>"We should get the exam timetable today". Clare continued with the exam talk. "I can't believe they're making us sit an exam for every subject on the same week!"</p><p>"They're mocks Clare. Can ye not fucking shite the tights… Jesus". Michelle moaned.</p><p>"That would be blasphemy Miss Mallon".</p><p>None of the group saw Sister Michael before they heard her but in a flash she was stood before them, arms folded and stern as ever. James and Erin relinquished their grasp of each other, but it was far too late for them to have avoided her hawk eyes and their stomachs dropped with dread. She would be a serious barrier to their budding romance.</p><p>"I think the five of you better come to my office right now".</p><p>James was glad that he hadn't given Joe any tips that morning as it appeared that anything that he would be involved in that day would be destined to fall at the first hurdle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trials and Tribulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Trials and Tribulations</strong>
</p><p>"Wait here".</p><p>Sister Michael ordered the five of them to sit outside her office, disappearing inside without giving them the chance to ask the purpose of her request. Michelle slumped down into her seat but was immediately onto her cousin the moment he sat down next to Erin at the other end.</p><p>"Well done Dicko! Not even here for five fuckin' minutes and yer getting us a bollockin'".</p><p>"Wh-".</p><p>"Ye thanks James!" Clare sniffled. "I told me ma that I wouldn't get into trouble this term and look what you've gone and done".</p><p>"Clare…".</p><p>"Aye thanks James!". Orla interrupted him. "That Christmas present ye got me was cracker!"</p><p>James allowed himself to relax into a smile upon Orla's words. At least she wasn't laying into him like the other two were…</p><p>The door to Sister Michael's office re-opening caught their attention and they were beckoned in by the headmistress. Michelle sent one last glare James's way before leading them into the office behind Sister Michael. James and Erin decided to hold hands again to face whatever the punishment was together. Filing into the room, they were all shocked to find three other teachers in the office, all stood behind Sister Michael's desk. Miss Mooney, Mrs O'Meara and Mr Flanagan were all present in her office and that caused Clare to almost lose control over every bodily function, such was the nervous rush she encountered.</p><p>"Sister… we've done nothing…".</p><p>"Miss Devlin". Sister Michael made her first attempt.</p><p>"I know we've been trouble in the past…".</p><p>"Miss Devlin!".</p><p>The second attempt worked as the first one had intended, and Clare soon quietened down and took to one of the five seats in front of the desk. Orla and Michelle sat to Sister's left and Clare to the right, leaving the happy couple directly in her firing line down the centre.</p><p>"You all need to know this is extremely serious. Never in the history of Our Lady Immaculate have we experienced anything like this".</p><p>"Like what". Michelle scoffed.</p><p>"I am referring to what I can only assume is something more than friendship between Miss Quinn and Mr Maguire".</p><p>The two loveable eejits, still holding hands in the lion's den, glowed red as Sister Michael addressed their relationship. She was too bloody perceptive. Erin caught sight of Mr Flanagan, who gave her a reassuring smile from behind Sister Michael's back which eased her embarrassment. After all, it had been the History teacher that she confided in about her feelings for James after the quiz incident and he was partly responsible for them being together through his advice.</p><p>"Wh…Wh…What's that got to do with us?" The nervous Clare eventually stuttered out the question.</p><p>"You are friends are you not Miss Devlin?" The Sister responded, tilting her head.</p><p>"Well… yeah but…".</p><p>"Are we on trial?" Orla interrupted. "Cus if we are, I reckon ye make a crackin' judge Sister".</p><p>Trying to hate Orla McCool was difficult, in many ways Sister Michael felt sorry for the young girl, but at times like these her left field remarks distinctly aggravated the headmistress. Although when she thought about it, she did agree about being a good judge…</p><p>"Thank you Miss McCool, but I left my gavel at home".</p><p>"Nightmare…". Orla concluded.</p><p>"Back to the matter at hand". Sister Michael raised her voice again. "I have called you in as a group because I want to make it perfectly clear that I will not tolerate any misbehaviour on all your parts this term, especially when it comes to… this".</p><p>Waving her hand in the general vicinity of Erin and James, she did not look them in the eye, an act Erin took to mean disgust, huffing at it.</p><p>"The four of us…". Sister Michael pointed her fingers back at the three teachers stood behind her. "…will be keeping a close eye on all of you. I do not expect to be disappointed… do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes Sister". All five answered in unison.</p><p>"Good. Miss Quinn and Mr Maguire, you will remain seated. Miss Mooney, Mrs O'Meara, would you please escort the girls to Assembly?"</p><p>Following her commands, the three girls left quietly with the teachers and off to assembly which would begin five minutes later. James and Erin were left to face Sister Michael and Mr Flanagan, the History teacher moving forward to stand next to the seated headmistress. James ran his fingers over Erin's, sensing the discomfort she felt in the situation they were in and trying to ease it whilst they waited for whatever else was to be thrown at them. <em>God I love him… </em>Erin thought to herself as he did.</p><p>"I've sent your friends away because this conversation is not appropriate for them". The Sister started. "As much as it is not our place, myself and Mr Flanagan are happy for the two of you… BUT there are some rules that we need to put in place".</p><p>Already having Michelle's rules drilled into them, the two of them knew what to expect but it made it all the more awkward coming from the head teacher rather than one of their best friends. They hesitantly nodded at the Sister, who continued.</p><p>"Kissing must be kept to the absolute minimum and if it is in my presence, I will have no qualms about putting you in detention".</p><p>Harsh but fair. James was beginning to think Michelle could have a promising career as a nun if she cut out her extravagances. Sister Michael was almost a parrot to Michelle when it came to the rules.</p><p>"And that will be the absolute limit of your interactions. If, and I am being thoroughly serious when I say this, I see or catch wind of anything more than that, we will be looking at exclusions. And the severity of those exclusions will depend upon the act".</p><p>Erin blushed furiously at the nature of the business that the Sister implied and quivered whilst looking away to the right and doing everything she could to mentally distance herself from the room. However, James sat unembarrassed and almost… defiant at the Sister. The Englishman refused to allow himself to blush at her veiled insinuations.</p><p>"I need your word on this". The Sister finished her piece, staring at the two of them to await their response to the laws she had set.</p><p>James squeezed Erin's hand and taking a deep breath, she turned her head back all the way around to meet his loving gaze. The smile they exchanged would melt a lesser person, and though it did not move Sister Michael in the slightest, it was enough for the young couple to acknowledge their own acceptance of her rules.</p><p>"You have our word Sister Michael". Erin replied on their behalf.</p><p>"Thank you Miss Quinn. Have you anything to add Mr Flanagan?".</p><p>The history teacher, silent so far, nodded and took his opportunity to address the two students sat before him.</p><p>"I know from experience that a young couple like yourselves will face many challenges in the coming months. If you ever need anyone to talk about anything then my door is always open".</p><p>With that, Erin and James finally felt that they could relax. The History teacher was well-regarded by the vast majority of students but to two students in particular, he was now offering himself as a confidante, a mentor and to a lesser extent… a friend. Erin already knew of his compassion, but she was shocked that he would be willing to do this for them and beamed up to the man. James copied the action and although he did not know quite how much the man had already done for him, an everlasting respect formed that very moment.</p><p>"Mine is not".</p><p>When it came to Sister Michael it was straight back to planet Earth with a few simple words. She had lied to them about feeling happy for them. She could not care less whether they loved each or not but the headmistress was wise enough to know they would have enough troubling comments to deal with elsewhere without her adding weight to it. So she let them believe it. Dismissing the newly formed couple to assembly, she shared an omniscient look with Mr Flanagan. It was going to be one hell of a term at Our Lady Immaculate.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the opening day of term followed the script that the wheels of fate wrote the moment James and Erin's lips connected in her room that night. Word of their relationship spread like wildfire, already rumoured from the moment they walked in that morning, but Michelle and her big mouth went and confirmed it to any that asked. Whilst their attention was never to hide their love, James was frustrated with his cousin's actions, as he wanted it to be told on their terms and not Michelle's. He raised that point with her at lunchtime and received the unexpected backing of Clare and Orla, forcing Michelle to concede and agreeing to keep her mouth shut from then on. Erin delighted in the way he stood up to Michelle for them and when they found a moment alone at the end of their lunch, she gave him a passionate kiss up against a wall in an empty corridor. Those were the little moments they would have to settle for at school but every time they would come together, it would be perfect.</p><p>Perfect was not how everyone saw it though. The sniping comments from other students grew throughout the day. The main gripe was of course James being English. Having to put up with a lad in a girl's school, and that lad being English was bad enough. But an Irish girl, one of their own, being in love with him… went beyond the acceptable level of decency for some students. They'd done their best not to rise to it but as the day went on Erin grew tired of people's disdain for them. <em>Why can't they just be happy for us…</em></p><p>English was their final lesson of the day and their focus was on the creative writing element of the mock exam that would feature a few weeks down the line. Erin was in her element and the added comfort of sitting beside James in the lesson only improved her work. Sister Michael was filling in for the lesson, their regular teacher was ill and no one else could cover the class. The headmistress certainly wasn't happy about it.</p><p>"Let me read it then". Sister Michael held a hand out to Erin, who stood in front of her fidgeting but with a smile on her face.</p><p>The Sister obviously had no intention of reading her work but if she held the exercise book in front of her face for long enough then it would convince the young Quinn that she had. Leaving it for more than a minute, she added a few changes of facial expression to make it even more believable and like she was captivated by it. Very few things captivated Sister Michael though…</p><p>"A work of literary genius Miss Quinn". She surmised drolly. "You're a real raconteur like your Uncle Colm. Say hello to him from when you next see him".</p><p>Slightly confused by her well wishes for Uncle Colm but over the moon that Sister Michael of all people enjoyed her work, Erin's smile grew wider. The dreams of being an author were well on track to becoming reality.</p><p>"Is that what they call it?".</p><p>The sneered question came from one of Our Lady Immaculate's other notorious troublemakers. Moira O'Keefe was one of nine children, number six in the order but was very much the odd one out in the family. The O'Keefe's were a well-liked family, but Moira started trouble wherever she could find it, something Michelle once remarked was her crying out for attention. Whether that was the case or not remained a matter of conjecture, but her hatred of James was a well-known fact. Anything or anyone English… Moira despised. It came as no surprise to any of the group that she would be one to make a comment about them, however disguised it was.</p><p>"Would you care to elaborate Miss O'Keefe?" Sister Michael asked before Erin could have her say.</p><p>"I thought the word was desperate Sister Michael". Moira stood firm.</p><p>"I beg your pardon". Erin challenged.</p><p>James went to get up to bring Erin back to her seat, but Michelle stopped him, whispering under her breath to let Sister Michael deal with it. James getting involved would hardly help matters.</p><p>"You heard me Erin. Disgustin it is, ya ridin' that English".</p><p>She threw her head back in James's direction and the Englishman scowled at her from the back of the room, Michelle again having to stop him from coming to his girlfriend's aid and Clare adding a helping hand to prevent him too.</p><p>"Miss O'Keefe!" Sister Michael warned.</p><p>"No Sister, it's wrong so it is". Moira got up from her desk and, with a slight height advantage on Erin, looked down on her. "Ye should be ashamed".</p><p>Erin could feel her first clenching and although not a naturally violent girl, she was more than ready to plant her fist into the rude girl's jaw. But an unexpected voice of defence stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>"Why don't you leave them alone".</p><p>
  <em>Jenny Joyce. Jenny Joyce is going in to bat for me…</em>
</p><p>Perhaps it was knowing of James and Erin's relationship long before school reconvened that saw Jenny defend them but whatever the reason, Erin could not help but be grateful for it. For years they had ridiculed Jenny and undermined her at any opportunity but when they needed an ally, she stepped up to the plate still. <em>Is that something else I have to thank Harriet for?…</em> Erin wondered for a brief second.</p><p>The unexpected blindside from Jenny startled Moira for a moment. Jenny never stood up for anyone and the last person Moira expected she would change her stance for was Erin Quinn. It only enraged her more.</p><p>"Stay out of it you!" Moira slammed her fist down onto Jenny's desk, causing Jenny to jump out of her skin.</p><p>"MISS O'KEEFE, FINAL WARNING! SIT DOWN NOW!"</p><p>Sister Michael rose up out of her seat and turned every inch of her chilling stare onto the girl who still disobeyed the order, standing and crossing her arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sister, but I don't like sharing a classroom with a slapper like Erin".</p><p>Mouths hung open at Moira's statement, including Sister Michael's. Never in her years had she heard such a foul and abusive statement as the one that Moira O'Keefe just spouted in that classroom. Erin didn't know how to react. The comment hurt her, more than anything ever said to her by anyone; it ripped away at her. She could either cry or fly off the handle but did not know which and it left her vulnerable to the smirking Moira.</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU!"</p><p>James went for off the handle. Hearing his voice, Moira whipped around and growled in his direction but found English eyes in unbridled fury in return and this time Michelle did not try and stop him. It would have been a futile effort anyway.</p><p>"You have the audacity to speak to Erin like that when you spend most weekend on your back, pull the other one!".</p><p>A second comment sent a wave of shock around the room and Erin's eyes widened at her boyfriend's defence of her. Cocooned in her chest, her heat beat with pride at it too. Michelle and Clare couldn't quite believe what they were hearing from the usually soft James and Orla scratched her head, trying work out what she would be doing on her back. Moira recoiled from the insult and knew exactly what she would do next but found herself physically dragged from the room by Sister Michael. The headmistress, anticipating her explosion, pulled her away in advance of it and slammed the door behind them.</p><p>Erin ran back to her friends and into James's arms, crying into his shoulder. The bottled-up pain from Moira's comments flooded from her eyes and he hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on the top of her bowed head. But this was not just a moment for the two of them and within another second the whole gang were around them and comforting Erin. Normally when a teacher would abandon the class, it would be the cue for everyone to mess about but the rest of the students in the room were stunned into abject silence. The mudslinging match came from absolutely nowhere and it seemed to shine a light on an opinion that needed to be cast. In the minutes that followed, the decision became unanimous.</p><p>The whole class offered comfort to Erin.</p><p>Whether it was seeing a side to James that none of them imagined and now all feared or whether they followed their hearts, none of the gang would know, but they made the choice. Erin's crying went on for longer out of sheer thanks for all the support she was receiving from her classmates, support which Moira O'Keefe would not get on her return. Jenny especially received a big hug and when it came to hidden sides of people, Jenny's own had also shocked the room. Michelle Mallon telling Jenny Joyce that 'Maybe ye aren't that bad after all' summed up the insanity of the situation that afternoon.</p><p>Several minutes later, Sister Michael returned without Moira. But the moment she went to address the class, all having returned to their seats, the bell for the end of the day rang out and the mass exodus of students began. That really annoyed her.</p><p>"You five". She pointed at the group. "Stay".</p><p>Day one of the new term was to be bookended by group discussions with the headmistress. Not the start Mary Quinn asked of them that morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Olive Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Olive Branch</strong>
</p><p>After multiple delays and a further wait for removal once the problem had been confirmed, the one tooth less Gerry returned home after midday and was told by work not to bother going in. Most of the day was spent with Mary and Anna, a rare time where just the two of them could play with their younger daughter without the eyes of the family on them. They had been out for a walk just after lunch, and although Gerry's face ached like nothing else in the cold wind, they reaped every minute spent together. It was nearly a disaster halfway through as they clocked Uncle Colm in the distance, but Gerry just about managed to manoeuvre the pram into a side alley while they waited for him to pass. Tactical moves like that were vital when it came to Colm.</p><p>Peace would not last though, and Gerry was sat on the sofa when Joe announced his return to the house midway through the afternoon. Mary called out to him from the kitchen where she was sat with Anna but forgot to mention Gerry's presence within the house and Joe became aggravated the second he saw his son in-law in the living room.</p><p>"What the hell are ya doing here boy!". Joe disdainfully called to him.</p><p>"The appointment overran Joe, there was no point in me going to work". Gerry tried diplomatically, where he had always failed previously.</p><p>"Right…" Joe was unconvinced.</p><p>"Where have you been Da?" Mary asked</p><p>"Nowhere that concerns you love".</p><p>"Is it those horses again Joe?" Gerry accused, immediately receiving the full fury of the patriarch.</p><p>"Aye! And what's it to you, ye stripey shirted shite".</p><p>Mary knew her presence was needed in the living room to avoid the two battling away all afternoon but as soon as she made her way there, she was diverted out to the hallway by the sound of the phone. A free playing field for Joe.</p><p>"That dentist should be ashamed. Should have finished ye off in there so he should, would have been easy to just slip and have a wee accident".</p><p>Diplomacy time was long over, and Gerry had to focus on survival from Joe until Mary came back from the phone. He did not give Joe the satisfaction of a response.</p><p>"Why do ye keep coming back to this house!" Joe started on Gerry again.</p><p>"Because I live here Joe. And I'm married to your daughter".</p><p>"Christ don't remind me…" Joe trailed off.</p><p>The atmosphere transformed into a tetchy awkwardness. Gerry would not fall victim to another one of Joe's verbal assaults and did not try to put his guard down, but Joe was even worse when he wasn't saying anything. When he just sat and stared. They'd been acquainted for twenty years yet there were times Joe tried to work Gerry out in the same way he had the first time they met. Thankfully he didn't wait long, Joe ending the tension a minute or so after.</p><p>"I bet ye cried like a baby having that tooth out".</p><p>Joe's teasing was rather predictable, and Gerry could quite easily lay into him, remembering when Joe had a tooth removed a few years before and the performance after it. But this was Gerry, and he was a wise man who wanted to live to see his dinner that night.</p><p>"It was very painful Joe".</p><p>"Ye well ye can stop feckin' moaning about it now, yer pain's gone so it has".</p><p>"That pain has… others remain".</p><p>But sometimes the acts of bravado appealed to him as a good idea and this was another one of those times. The problem for Gerry was that after each act he kept forgetting the consequences and the dead-eyed glare he received in return from Joe became a reminder too late. God was on his side though, for the phone went down and both men's attention came to rest on Mary and her face displayed a thunder that would break the scales.</p><p>"There's been an incident at school".</p><p>Putting their private duel aside for now, the two men of the house urged Mary to explain just what could have happened on the first day back.</p><hr/><p>Jenny Joyce was the last student to leave the classroom a couple of minutes later. Giving the group one last smile of affection, and still making Clare believe that someone had put something funny in her lunch and this wasn't happening, she walked out. The five of them were back where they started the school day; having to face the headmistress as a group. Erin, hugged tightly into James side with his arm around her, tried not to look the Sister in the eye as she slowly ambled towards them. Orla took the lollipop out of her mouth as the Sister approached, gripping onto Clare out of fear, who herself was trembling. Michelle was the only one of them to appear unmoved, her hands in her pockets to greet Sister Michael.</p><p>"Well that was a good start wasn't it?" The Sister went straight to the grilling. "I won't lie to you girls. I am incredibly disappointed".</p><p>"Disappointed?" Michelle fired back. "Erin did nothing and that bitch O'Kee-".</p><p>"Miss Mallon!" Sister Michael warned.</p><p>"Please Sister Michael, it's only me who should be punished for this, let the girls go home". James pleaded with her.</p><p>"We will get to you in a minute Mr Maguire. I have never experienced such foul insults and despicable behaviour in my entire life".</p><p>"But we did nothing!" Clare attempted to save her skin at least, if not that of the others except James.</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned Miss Devlin, when one of you acts up now, it's all of you who'll pay the price. I told you this morning I would be keeping a close eye on you, did I not?"</p><p>None of them could deny that. The warning was very clear about the low level of tolerance for their antics and already they were pushing the boundaries.</p><p>"You should consider yourselves very lucky that I am giving you all a second chance".</p><p>
  <em>A second chance…</em>
</p><p>Our Lady Immaculate was hardly the land of second chances and Sister Michael had never displayed that mentality previously. It came as a shock to them all that she was willing to extend this olive branch to them.</p><p>"Thank you Sister Michael". Erin responded for the group.</p><p>"Don't thank me. Quite frankly I have far better things to be doing with my time than wasting it on the five of you…".</p><p>"What about Moira?" Michelle asked.</p><p>"Miss O'Keefe will be taking the rest of the week away from school to reflect upon her actions and write up an apology letter to Erin. If that is not completed, she will not return to this school".</p><p>Erin's respect for the headmistress, tested rigorously over time, grew immensely upon hearing Moira's punishment. The comment still stung at Erin, but it allowed her to feel marginally better knowing that the girl would not go unpunished. But if Moira's comment put her out of school for a week, the sinking feeling took hold when she thought of what punishment James might receive for his. He thought the same thing too.</p><p>"And what about me… what I said?" A tense James asked, Erin feeling his shudder from her position buried into his side.</p><p>"I don't remember hearing anything James. Another day I might though".</p><p>The other four didn't pick up the true nature of Sister Michael's reply at first. They were all in the room and heard the comment. Surely the Sister heard it at the front because she knew to be in the right place to stop Moira from charging at James. But the Englishman himself knew immediately of true meaning to what the headmistress said and nodded politely to her. To deserve her kindness, James did not know what he'd done but deciding to accept it appeared to be the sensible option.</p><p>"Go on now, before you miss the bus".</p><p>Sister Michael dismissed the five of them and they couldn't get out of the room quicker. A tumultuous first day of school needed distance putting into it and the Michelle-led group quickly saw to it. From back inside the classroom, Sister Michael sat back down at the desk and chuckled to herself.</p><p>
  <em>Those feckers. Absolute feckers…</em>
</p><hr/><p>The bus journey back was eerily quiet. News of what transpired in the English class spread as students finished for the day and soon everyone knew what had been said and by who. The occasional whisper about Erin and James could still be heard but mostly the other students avoided making a comment on them. James had showed a razor-sharp tongue and it appeared to have instilled fear, especially in the younger students. Whilst there was no tension between the group, very little was said between them on the way back other than Orla asking Clare a question about Greek mythology. A very odd question when it came to Orla, but one Clare answered without hesitation. Michelle sat on their row but very unusually did not say or do anything, other than a word of thanks when Orla passed her a lollipop. Erin's head was on James's shoulder the whole way and his hand brushed through her hair from time to time, bringing back her bubblier side with every stroke. No one stopped him. It was an important stumbling block negotiated.</p><p>The bus came to a stop and they exited it to begin the walk home. A few minutes into the walk, Michelle halted them in as they reached the point that James, Michelle and Clare would normally separate from Erin and Orla. Surprisingly, she chose the moment to throw herself into James's arms and hug her cousin tightly, an act none of them could understand, let alone the man himself.</p><p>"That was class what ye did". She mumbled into his shoulder.</p><p>James rested his hands around her back and held her there. There were precious few times when Michelle would show this side of her character to him and he was grateful for her gesture. He shared a look of fondness with Erin over her shoulder; Erin too loved to see Michelle at her sweetest sometimes. James let go of his cousin, who retreated to where she'd started in front of them and to a group of smiling faces.</p><p>"I'm coming to yours Clare. Ye can help me with that Geography homework, fuckin' coastal erosion or whatever the fuck O'Meara was chattin'. Why don't you walk the girls home James?"</p><p>Michelle's suggestion was music to his ears. Michelle was giving him an excuse to spend more time with Erin and even if it wasn't completely alone with her due to Orla, it was enough. It was in fact Orla who seemed most pleased about James walking them home as she soon went on raving about a new book about Oliver Cromwell which she bought over the previous weekend. They waved Michelle and Clare off before continuing on their way, James stood in the middle of the girls and holding both of their hands.</p><p>"Why was Moira so horrible to ye Erin? I don't understand". Orla asked her cousin, perplexed.</p><p>Erin sighed. She knew the answer but explaining it to Orla wasn't easy.</p><p>"She… well… for a start, she doesn't like English people Orla…"</p><p>"None of us like English people Erin".</p><p>James's mouth opened slightly in offence to the statement. He'd never quite shaken the instantaneous annoyance whenever his birth country was berated.</p><p>"What about Harriet? And Oliver Cromwell?" Erin challenged her. "And my wee English fella".</p><p>The young couple held a loving gaze for a second before Orla could reply. He enjoyed being 'her' wee English fella, that she owned him above anyone else and the concrete evidence that he had conquered her heart. <em>Cromwell would be proud…</em></p><p>"He's my wee English fella too!" Orla protested.</p><p>"There's enough of me to go around girls, no need to fight for me". He spoke up, flattered, squeezing both of their hands.</p><p>"Mine!" Erin reprimanded him, pulling him closer to her, an action that he enjoyed.</p><p>"I'll fight any of ye if ya try and steal Cromwell from me".</p><p>"He's all yours". Erin huffed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>James laughed at the exchange between cousins which continued on for another couple of minutes as they got closer to the Quinn house. The debate became so fierce that both girls wriggled their hands out of his grasp in order to gesticulate their arguments. Erin still couldn't stand Orla's love for Cromwell and forlornly tried to point out to her all the reasons why she shouldn't like the controversial figure. Of course, Orla was having none of it and Erin got no further than she had in previous attempts, eventually leading to her cessation of discourse on him.</p><p>The Englishman reached the path into the Quinn house first but being the gentleman he was, allowed Orla and Erin through ahead of him, taking Erin's hand when she offered it to him.</p><p>"At least Sister Michael didn't ring my parents". Erin whispered to him. "Mammy would kill me if she found out we were in trouble on the first day".</p><p>If only Erin knew how naïve she was being…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final part to come tomorrow :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Bad Boy</strong>
</p><p>Entering the Quinn house, the dulcet tones of an argumentative Joe rounding on Gerry whistled like birdsong in the morning air.</p><p>"Are you sure it's not where you left it Joe".</p><p>"You accusing me of being blind boy? You hapless bastard".</p><p>"Come on Da, Gerry's trying to help". Mary interjected.</p><p>"Help!? Help! The prick's probably stole it, haven't ye? You'll lose more teeth if ye don't give it me back Gerry!"</p><p>"For Christ's sake Joe, why would I steal a football?"</p><p>"Jealousy. The green eyed-monster has got ye hasn't it ye dose?"</p><p>Gerry's mild temper was beginning to be tested and he would thank the kids later as their arrival halted the more venomous response he prepared for his father in-law.</p><p>"Granda!" Orla called as she ran and jumped at Joe, who caught her.</p><p>"Oof! Careful Orla love, I'm an old man now ye know".</p><p>Joe held her there for a minute, enjoying his granddaughter's affections. Mary and Gerry were both drawn to their daughter and where she held her affections, in the palm of her hand on this occasion. Whilst they were used to seeing Erin and James affectionate together now, both parents still felt the satisfactory twinges of pride in their hearts like the relationship had only just began. But how the two youngsters were dealing with the relationship was right at the forefront of their mind at that moment in time, after Sister Michael's phone call.</p><p>"Hello James son". Gerry cheerfully addressed him. "Walk the girls home did ye?"</p><p>"Yes. And we have homework to do to Gerry, so I thought I'd stay and help if that's ok?". He replied.</p><p>"Of course you can son".</p><p>"Good first day back Erin?" Her mother asked, masking any hint of suspicion with a very moderate tone.</p><p>"Aye". Erin answered quickly, not doing half as good a job as her mother.</p><p>"Aye right. You wains want a drink?"</p><p>"It's ok Mary, I'll make them". James declared.</p><p>Putting aside her anger about their school incident, Mary allowed herself to display a warming smile for her favourite young Englishman. His selflessness was incredibly admirable. James would do anything for anyone and there was rarely a visit to the house where he would not complete at least one job for Mary. And he singlehandedly saved their Christmas Dinner, a secret that remained just that, neither yet divulging the details to anyone else.</p><p>James removed his hand from Erin's, and she gazed at his back as he went into the kitchen to make them all a drink. He didn't need to ask what they wanted; it was practically engrained in him the amount of times he'd done it for them. Erin herself took up a position on the sofa next to her father, who'd given up assisting Joe in his quest to recover the missing football. Joe scowled across at him from where he'd sat back down in the armchair. Orla, after untangling herself from her Granda, curled up at his feet like a cat, a comforting scene for them all to witness. A couple of seconds later, the front door opened, and Aunt Sarah meandered on through to the living room.</p><p>"Good day love?" Joe asked his daughter.</p><p>"Aye Da". She smiled.</p><p>"That new girl give ye any trouble Sarah?" Mary enquired with her sister.</p><p>"Ach no, tragedy it was I tell ye. She never made it to work. Got hit by a van outside her house, poor thing, and it killed her instantly so it did".</p><p>Gerry and Erin's eyes widened at the story as Mary muttered her own shock under her breath at the news.</p><p>"Jesus". Joe mumbled, before completing a sign of the cross.</p><p>"I know Da, everyone was real cut up about it but honestly I found it more of an inconvenience ye know".</p><p>"An inconvenience!" Erin scoffed angrily, not quite believing the thoughtless words of her aunt. "It's not like… ye know… she died!"</p><p>"Weren't ye listening Erin love, she did die". An oblivious Sarah replied. "I've worked non-stop because of it. Only had ten minutes for lunch, I was raging so I was".</p><p>In the same manner of gratitude Gerry held for the kids a few minutes prior, Erin was relieved when James interrupted the conversation to bring Erin and Orla their drinks. Orla dropped a Wham bar into his pocket as he handed the drink over as her way of saying thank you. Erin opted for a peck on the cheek, which none of the family took issue with to her delight. She was so glad she could relax with James around them, without the threat of him being put through the window for even so much as breathing near her.</p><p>"Right we'll get out of your hair Mammy". Erin announced as she stood up. "Come on Orla".</p><p>The astute nature of Mary Quinn came to the fore at that very second. Knowing an escape to her room with the valid justification of having homework to do would render them occupied, it was now she decided to reveal her knowledge of their school day.</p><p>"If I say the name Moira O'Keefe, what does that mean to you three?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I tempted fate…</em>
</p><p>With the suspicion in her mother's eyes and the inquisitive look on her face, Erin became very much aware that she had been caught out. She'd not said anything to her mother, believing Sister Michael hadn't contacted home in the short time that she was out of the classroom. But evidently, she either had then or at some point as they made their way home.</p><p>"Mary, let me explain…" James, with the intention of taking full responsibility, began.</p><p>"Ye can spare me the details son, Sister Michael gave me the full rundown". Mary cut him off, the Englishman gulping. "I told you wains to keep out of trouble and you've not even gone a day without a call home".</p><p>"Mammy please". Erin pleaded. "We weren't looking for trouble!"</p><p>"Well ye damn well found it didn't ye!" Mary angrily countered. "You, me and the wooden spoon will sort this out later Erin. Now the three of ye get that homework done or you'll all be seeing the wooden spoon, understood?"</p><p>James and Erin nodded whilst an uninterested Orla drank her tea. The three kids started to make their way out of the room, Orla at the couple's heels.</p><p>"Not you James". Mary, unfinished, addressed them again. "Come here".</p><p>An unsure James edged back to her, his legs not quite wanting to act as his brain commanded. Erin and Orla stopped too but Mary waved them on and unwilling to test her mother's patience, Erin obeyed, dragging her cousin with her. Alone against the adults, he was fearful. But as soon as he was within her reach, Mary pulled him into a fiercely tight hug.</p><p>"Thank ye for sticking up for Erin like that son".</p><p>"Aye". Joe called out. "No one speaks to our Erin like that, ye did the right thing confronting that spiteful little runt".</p><p>"I second that James. Thank you son". Gerry added</p><p>James let out a breath as his nerves eased and he enjoyed the warmth of Mary's hug. He could feel a damp spot on the top of his head where tears had run down Mary's face and pulled away to pull out a tissue from his pocket and offer it to her. She thanked him with a small laugh and dried her eyes. His own heart melted slightly. These were the family moments he never got with his own mum, never having the stability at home to create them. A tear formed in his own eye and he flicked it away with his hand, laughing in the same way Mary had done.</p><p>"I had to. I love her too much to let a girl like Moira hurt her". He spoke at no more than a murmur.</p><p>"I know you do son". Mary sniffled. "I speak for us all when I say how lucky that Erin is to have you".</p><p>"How lucky we all are". Gerry pointed out.</p><p>James couldn't stop the tears from falling himself, but Mary was ready for him with a tissue of her own and all of the adults, Sarah included, chuckled at the reversal of roles. This was the family James longed for when he was alone at home on dark nights in London, with only football magazines and Doctor Who to occupy his mind. The nights he would go hungry because Kathy would be out and there would be no food in the house and no access to money to buy any. Derry never entered his mind as somewhere he would find it. But at the Quinn house, he was truly at home.</p><p>"Not a word though, ye hear?" Mary whispered into his ear.</p><p>Nodding his understanding, but with a wry smile on his face, James disappeared out of the living room and back to Erin's side.</p><p>"Ach Da I forgot to ask, why is there a football on the backseat of your car?"</p><p>Coming out of their affectionate trance, Sarah's sudden question made Gerry grin and he quickly realised that Joe was looking right at him as he did. Joe's grunt before answering his daughter gave Gerry a rare victory over his father in-law. He had to take them when he got them; it could be months until the next one.</p><hr/><p>An hour later and the Geography homework was finished and sadly for James, it was time for him to go. Orla gave him a big hug in Erin's room before she scarpered off down the stairs, one which he accepted merrily. Erin chuckled at the display of her cousin wrapping herself around her boyfriend. Another girl would have had James in a lot of trouble and Erin in a furious rage but when Orla hugged him, she saw it as cute rather than sinister. It left Erin and James alone and, in the safety of her room, they pressed their lips together gently, a soft and loving kiss shared between them.</p><p>"Let's try and avoid trouble tomorrow". He mused as they pulled their lips apart.</p><p>"We might have to stop being friends with Michelle then". Erin joked in return.</p><p>"We did a pretty good job without her today".</p><p>"We!?" She poked him in the chest. "I don't remember accusin' Moira O'Keefe of being loose in her affections".</p><p>Laughing, James pulled her in for another kiss and this time it lasted longer, with neither wishing to remove themselves from the other. Only Mary calling up to Erin that dinner would soon be ready ceased it and James instead took Erin's hand and led her downstairs. She stood with him whilst he retrieved his bag and coat, watching his every move with the same hawk eyes that her mother often watched her with. Granda Joe's appearance ended her viewing of James as she shifted her eyes to meet the smiling face of her Granda. Joe held a shopping bag in his hand, which Erin peered at suspiciously.</p><p>"Off now Son?" He addressed James.</p><p>James nodded as he zipped up his coat, looking back up to Joe once he'd finished.</p><p>"I've got something for ye here".</p><p>Joe handed over the bag and James pulled out the football that the patriarch spent minutes arguing with Gerry over earlier that afternoon. He recognised the ball as the same one Michelle had tried to buy from Dennis over Christmas and grinned at the memory of that day and the fun they had afterwards. One of many happy memories that Derry had given him.</p><p>"Dennis is a good fella ye know, you wains should be more respectful to him".</p><p>"Michelle did most of the damage this time Granda". Erin revealed to an unsurprised Joe.</p><p>"That girl does the Mallon name no favours". Joe groaned. "No offence to ye cousin Son".</p><p>There was absolutely no offence taken by James as he knew it to be the truth. The slight lift of his brow and the playful roll of his eyes proved that to Joe, who said farewell to the Englishman as he moved off in the direction of the kitchen. Putting the football back into the bag, he gave Erin a lopsided grin; the one that always made her heart skip an extra beat.</p><p>"I'm so lucky to have you". He echoed her parents thought about him to her.</p><p>"And I am you. I've never been happier". She purred, their hands meeting in the gap between them.</p><p>"<em>Vivamus amor ridete".</em></p><p>"Did ye sniff that glue stick?". Erin asked in a breathy but amused tone.</p><p>"It's Latin. Live… Love… Laugh. All the things I get to do with you".</p><p>If there was any doubt that he would not receive a kiss from Erin upon his words, it was quickly eradicated as she threw herself at him. An outsider looking in would describe it more in the manner of Erin attempting to eat him from the mouth first and unbeknownst to the two of them, there was indeed an outsider looking in. They didn't keep themselves hidden for long.</p><p>"Ahem!"</p><p>Mary's oppressively vocal clearing of her throat sent Erin to a level of blushing that she had never experienced before. James too was blushing as they were 'caught in the act', albeit a fairly innocent one, and they were quickly away from each other and trying to make eye contact with anything other than themselves and Mary.</p><p>"Ye won't find yer dinner in there Erin". Mary snorted. "And if ye think acting all sweetly will get ye a parole from the wooden spoon, ye can think again. Now let him out and come and eat dinner".</p><p>"Mammy…"</p><p>"I mean it Erin". Mary remained stern with her daughter but softened as she turned her attentions to the wee English fella. "Night James love".</p><p>"Goodnight Mary". He beamed back.</p><p>Turning away after one final look of warning to Erin, Mary went back to the kitchen where Gerry began to dish up the dinner. Erin let out a worried breath and began to bite her nails but James's hands on her wrists steadied her and she gazed upon his bowed head.</p><p>"Don't worry Erin, you'll be fine".</p><p>"Fine?!" Erin seethed an angry whisper to the unsuspecting James. "You don't want to know what happens with the wooden spoon".</p><p>Sniffling at the thought of her plight, Erin could not understand why James's eyes appeared to fill with mischief and devilment. Anytime that happened, James had some sort of wicked plan forming and Erin eyed him inquisitively to find out just what scheme her fella had cooking. Quickly checking they were alone, he took a hold of his blazer and moved it slightly, to reveal something within his inside pocket.</p><p>
  <em>THE wooden spoon…</em>
</p><p>"Erin!" Mary called from the kitchen, not giving her the chance to take in what he'd done.</p><p>"I better go. I'll see you in the morning".</p><p>Placing a chaste kiss to her hand like she was a Queen or Goddess, James bolted from the house, laughing all the way down the street. Erin stood and watched her boyfriend with a few giggles of her own.</p><p>
  <em>She not only had her boy, but she had a bad boy.</em>
</p><p>A bad boy that once again was saving her.</p><p>A bad boy that upon presenting the wooden spoon back at the Mallon house, was described as a suicidal maniac by Michelle.</p><p>That summed it up about right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 8 will be along in the next couple of days! Thanks for all the reviews on my work so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>